Loly Aivirrne
[[Hatred and Jealousy, Orihime's Dilemma| ]]}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is the 33rd Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She and Menoly Mallia served as Aizen's aides. Appearance Loly is a young, teenage-looking female Arrancar. She has long, black hair with two pigtails which reach down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye is pink. The remnants of her mask cover her left eye, which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask, and there is an extension from her mask into her hair which resembles a hair tie. Loly's uniform includes a short, frilled skirt, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She wears white bracelets on her arms, and she also wears a white-colored, black-outlined material that ties around her neck, which reveals a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, page 13 Personality Loly is infatuated and protective of Sōsuke Aizen, her leader, to the point at which she is willing to briefly speak out against an order before remembering her place. Aizen's interest in Orihime Inoue confuses her and she becomes envious of the special treatment that has been reserved for her.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages 13-14 She is vindictive and cruel to those she holds a grudge against, such as when she enters Orihime's room, with Menoly Mallia, while she is alone and in distress after Ulquiorra Cifer defeats Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 7-8 Loly is quickly angered and is brutal in her wrath. She also likes to get a rise out of her targets and becomes even more enraged when Orihime merely stares at her after being beaten severely by the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 16-17 Loly is very impulsive in nature as she has yelled at or challenged even Espada-level Arrancar in her rage which usually results in her being beaten badly by her more powerful adversaries.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, pages 3-9 She is also quick to judge and fear things she does not understand, such as her hatred for Orihime intensifying when she sees how powerful the Human girl is and she begins to refer to her as a "Monster" due to fearing her power after witnessing Menoly's restoration.Bleach manga; Chapter 274, pages 8-14 Menoly is Loly's closest friend but she is not above pressuring her into attacking others or physically attacking Menoly when she disagrees with her plans.Bleach manga; Chapter 341, pages 1-2 Plot Hueco Mundo arc Due to their roles as Aizen's aides, Loly and Menoly are both assigned to accompany Orihime to Aizen's private room. He compliments them for doing a good job and then requests that they leave. Both of them object to leaving him with someone like Orihime given her mysterious powers but when Aizen's eyes merely narrow in irritation, both realize their mistake. Hastily, they both get down on their knees, bowing lowly, and apologize for for their insubordination before moving to leave the room. As she storms pass Ulquiorra Cifer in the doorway, Loly wonders to herself regarding why Aizen is so interested in someone like Orihime. After Ulquiorra defeats Ichigo Kurosaki in combat, Orihime is in distress as she senses his weakened state. It is during this time that Loly and Menoly enter Orihime's room, knowing that Ulquiorra has left her alone to deal with the threat. Loly tauntingly reveals that she intends to have some fun with the Human girl. They walk into the room and have a look around it. Loly comments that it is a very nice room that Aizen has supplied for her, repeating this sentiment as she moves towards the sofa. She lies down on the sofa and caresses the pillow, mocking how much Aizen must like her and how much everyone must like her given five of her friends came to rescue her, reminding Orihime of the peril that her friends are in.Bleach anime; Episode 162, These details only occur in the anime After this, Loly jumps up from the sofa and begins to advance on Orihime in a threatening manner. She starts to berate her saying she must think very highly of herself. Orihime denies this as she is forced against one of the walls, but Loly does not believe her and continues chastising her. She starts to get violent, pulling Orihime by the hair to throw her to the floor. Loly then tells the redhead not to get cocky and to stay away from Aizen, asserting that she is a lowly Human. Loly places her foot on Orihime's head as Menoly walks over. Loly asks her friend if she wants to beat Orihime and the blond Arrancar agrees, maintaining they will stop when she starts to cry. Asking to see how ugly she is when she cries, Loly starts to stomp on Orihime's head over and over with a cruel smile on her face. Orihime manages to get away and runs towards the door but Loly blasts it off with a Bala. The redhead is knocked to the floor while Loly mockingly insists she was just trying to get the door for her. Orihime looks at her and Loly realizes she wants to say something so asks her to spit it out and Orihime asks that they leave if they really have no business with her. Her reply hocks the two female Arrancar and Loly demands to know who Orihime thinks she is in making demands of them, bending down in front of her threateningly. She calls out to Menoly behind her and her accomplice instinctively knows what she wants, generating a Cero in her hand and holding it up much to Orihime's surprise.Bleach anime; Episode 163, These details only occur in the anime Loly proceeds to inform Orihime, in a menacing manner, that Menoly's Cero has not been working quite right recently and that it has been shooting off randomly and unexpectedly. She gravely advises Orihime to be careful or else the Cero could hit her, and thus elaborating that Cero are much stronger than the Bala she had just used to destroy the door and could kill Orihime. Loly smirks then, asking Orihime to say something, to confirm if she is frightened but the redhead simply declares that she exists solely to serve Aizen. This response incenses Loly and she grabs Orihime's face, admonishing her for speaking Aizen's name and acting "cocky" because she speaks directly with her leader in private. When Orihime simply stares at Loly throughout her yelling, the Arrancar gets angry and drags the girl to her feet. Orihime pulls herself free of Loly's grip and asks her to stop. In response, the Arrancar slaps Orihime across the room so that she lands on the floor, insulting her as she does so. She approaches her victim and grabs her hair, advising her that there is no way a Human like her could win in a fight against an Arrancar. Bruised, Orihime merely stares at Loly again angering her further with her lack of any reaction to her beating. Menoly starts to have second thoughts and asks Loly not to take it too far but Loly berates her friend and tells her to leave if she doesn't like it. As Menoly is about to protest some more, the wall behind her explodes inwards and Grimmjow arrives in the room, much to the shock of the two Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 18-19 He assumes that the two of them took advantage of Ulquiorra's absence to have a bit of fun at Orihime's expense. Grimmjow mocks the two of them and Loly begins to insult him but the Espada effortlessly knocks her backwards. Menoly goes to attack Grimmjow in defense of her friend but Grimmjow catches her Cero easily and, much to Loly's dismay, is killed by his much stronger Cero in retaliation as Orihime watches on.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, pages 1-6 In response to Grimmjow's actions, Loly angrily asserts that Aizen is going to punish Grimmjow for harming them. The Espada denies that he will be punished at all for messing around with such small fry. He approaches Loly who begins to panic and tells him to back away and leave her alone. He lifts one of her legs, using one of his own feet as leverage while Loly begins to beg to be left alone, insinuating that she will keep quiet about what Grimmjow has done. Without listening to her, Grimmjow mercilessly rips off the leg in his hand causing Loly to scream in agony vowing that she will kill him and that Aizen will avenge her treatment. Grimmjow merely ignores her pointless threats and knocks her out with foot to the face.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, page 6-9 Instead of healing herself like Grimmjow requests, as soon as he releases her, Orihime rushes over to the injured Loly in order to heal her. Surprised and somewhat fearful, Loly shakily demands to know what she is doing. Orihime, her face still badly injured, does not respond and Loly again demands to know what she intends to do. Still, Orihime does not speak to the Arrancar so, angered, Loly lashes out and hits Orihime across her face which is already bruised and injured from her earlier beating. Loly then becomes shocked to find that Orihime has healed her leg despite her earlier treatment of the redhead. The dark haired Arrancar watches dumbfounded as Orihime moves towards the remains of Menoly's corpse. Her terror increases greatly as she watches Orihime revive her friend with Menoly's body reforming under her shield. Loly is greatly affected by this turn of events and when Menoly wakes up later, she is crouched low against the wall with her head lying on her legs. With her friend confused, Loly shakily informs her that Orihime is the reason she is no longer dead and explains what happened to a stunned Menoly. The events have a profound impact upon her and she hesitantly declares that Orihime is a monster. Later, Ulquiorra arrives at Orihime's destroyed room looking for his charge. Both Loly and Menoly stand still, fearful of the Cuatro Espada. He advances into the debris and demands to know what happened in the room.Bleach manga; Chapter 277, pages 8-9 When they do not respond, he again demands to know who is responsible for destroying the room and Orihime's subsequent disappearance. Loly finally relents and speaks up shakily, advising him that Grimmjow was responsible while leaving out her own involvement. She is subjected to Ulquiorra's cold stare before he accepts her story and leaves the two of them alone in the room again in search of Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 277, pages 12-13 Fake Karakura Town arc Aizen later reveals that, in reality, Orihime has no real function in his plans other than to lure Ichigo, and other powerful adversaries, into Hueco Mundo so that he can trap them there. He casually leaves Orihime with Ulquiorra, in Las Noches, and moves to attack Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 314 Upon learning of Aizen's true plans and realizing that Orihime is not that valuable to her leader other than to use as bait to his enemies, Loly comes to a decision; she can enact her vengeance on the redhead and finally drag her down from the high level of favoritism that she had been placed upon by Aizen since her abduction.Bleach manga; Chapter 341, pages 1-3 The two female Arrancar enter the fifth Tower in Las Noches and begin to ascend the stairs in order to reach Orihime. All around them in the stairway, they feel the effects of the battle between Ulquiorra and Ichigo that tests Menoly's nerve. Despite the danger, Loly is still eager to get to their destination and hastily tells Menoly to hurry. In contrast, Menoly is not as enthusiastic about their plan and informs Loly about her reservations, that she does not want any more involvement with the girl who resurrected her with her mysterious powers. Quietly angered, Loly proceeds to punch Menoly across the face for speaking out while remaining strangely calm about the situation. Unrepentant for the injuries she has just caused her friend, bruising the right side of Menoly's face and cutting her lip, Loly reminds her friend about Aizen's word before he left for the Human World. She asserts that now that Aizen no longer has any need for Orihime, nor cares what happens to her, this is their chance to finally bring down the powerful redhead, like they wanted to originally. She callously turns away, from a hurt and shocked Menoly, and continues to ascend the stairs as she declares that she will bring Orihime down to hell before she is successfully rescued by Ichigo. Whilst quietly observing the clash between Ichigo and Ulquiorra from the side, Orihime is grabbed from behind as the two shadows of Loly and Menoly appear from the darkened hallway behind her, shocking her with their sudden attack. Loly begins to taunt the redhead, asking her if she remembers her then wondering how a "monster" like Orihime would even give a normal girl like herself a second thought. She continues to declare that Orihime's time at the top was over as Aizen had told everyone in Las Noches that he has no further need of her and thus, she is finished.Bleach manga; Chapter 342 pages 12-14 Insisting that she intends to forcibly take back everything that Orihime stole from her, Loly and Menoly begin to rip some of the clothes from her body. It is then that Ichigo finally notices their presence and moves to help his friend while wondering who the two Arrancar are. Loly pulls Orihime into her arms and defies Ichigo by threatening to gouge out her eyes if he comes any further. Ichigo continues to advance despite her threat but Ulquiorra gets in between them and protects the two Arrancar from Ichigo's attack. Loly is stunned but Ulquiorra makes sure that she knows he is merely finishing his fight and not trying to protect them.Bleach manga; Chapter 342, pages 14-16 Loly declares that Ichigo is useless before twisting Orihime's arms and encouraging Menoly to rip the Human girl to shreds. Much to her surprise, Menoly does not do as she asks and when she queries this, her friend turns away and denies her request. Angered, Loly grips Menoly by the collar and accuses her of going soft on the girl who saved her life which Menoly denies. Loly pushes her away, calling her a "coward" insisting she will deal with Orihime herself. She begins to tear at Orihime's clothing and push her to the ground before descending on her again to abuse her some more.Bleach anime; Episode 268, Only occurred in the Anime Ichigo continues to try and help Orihime but both he and Loly are interrupted by the sudden arrival of Yammy.Bleach manga; Chapter 342, pages 18-19 His arrival shocks the smaller Arrancar and they watch as he tries to take over from Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, pages 1-3 Realizing the danger they are now in, Menoly tries to convince Loly to leave but the stubborn Arrancar defiantly declares that she did not come up the tower to waste her time while Menoly tries to assure her that they are out of their depth. Yammy suddenly smacks Menoly away much to Loly's distress as she watches on.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 4 Yammy taunts Loly by asking her to watch what she is doing, as she is in the way. He then lifts her and slams her down a few feet away. Orihime soon runs over and despite Loly's rebuttal, proceeds to heal the Arrancar again, angering her. Yammy moves to attack both of them but Loly suddenly unsheathes her Zanpakutō and slices Yammy across the palm of his hand. Declaring that she is very angry, Loly releases her Resurrección, Escolopendra to attack Yammy, asserting that she will defeat everyone present with her poison.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, pages 5-9 Loly moves to attack the much larger Espada but Yammy slams a large fist down upon her, easily defeating her despite her released form. Yammy then proceeds to lift her injured body from the ground, crushing and squeezing her as he does so. Despite her injuries, Loly is defiant and asserts her shock at being defeated so easily by somebody of Yammy's ilk. In retaliation, Yammy slams her through one of the walls of the tower and proceeds to taunt her. When she doesn't respond, due to being incapacitated, Yammy assumes that she has died and flings her from the high tower.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, pages 10-13 Uryū Ishida saves her by pinning her to the wall of the tower with an arrow.Bleach manga; Volume 40''Bleach'' anime; Episode 268, omake The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Wandenreich's conquest of Hueco Mundo, Loly and Menoly are among the Arrancar that are lined up by the Jagdarmee at their camp as they prepare to select who to kill and who to abduct. When the unit's commander, Quilge Opie, is close enough, the pair attack him, but are swiftly put down by Quilge. The two are then set upon by Quilge's subordinates, who are told to beat them, but not to kill them.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 15-18 Loly is defeated alongside Menoly, and her unconscious body is later placed under Orihime's barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, page 1 Powers & Abilities Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet. Her Bala is red in color. She uses this technique when she blasts the door open to where Orihime Inoue is held captive.Bleach anime; Episode 163, These details only occur in the anime Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar, Loly has some amount of spiritual power. Her Reiatsu is pink.Bleach anime; Episode 268 Zanpakutō : Loly's Zanpakutō is a small dagger in its sealed state, which has a resemblance to a tantō.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 6 *'Resurrección': Its release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 7 In her released state, she takes on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grows and covers both of her cheeks. She grows armor over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck. Her arms take the form of two long centipede-like creatures. They have the body of a centipede without the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 8 :Resurrección Special Ability: Anything she touches in this form is instantly eroded away by the poison that drips from her arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 9 Appearance in Other Media Trivia *In the manga, the guard on Loly's Zanpakutō is curved downward, but in the anime, it's curved upward. *In the anime, at the part where Loly cut Yammy's skin with her Zanpakutō she was saving Orihime from the Espada, still expressing her hatred of her but claiming to be obligated to defend her regardless. When Yammy pounds and grabs her, Orihime rushes to help Loly, but she tells her to stop, declaring again she hates her, though giving her a grudging smile after saying so. Quotes *(About Orihime) "What is she... What... She's... She's... Like a monster...!" Bleach manga; Chapter 274, pages 13-14 *"I didn't come here to be taken out by the likes of you!! Yammy!!!" Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 9 *(To Orihime)'' "Stop! God, I hate you... How could I not?"'' Battles & Events *Orihime's Confrontation *Yammy's Rampage *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight *Wandenreich vs. The Arrancar References Navigation de:Loly Aivirrne es:Loly Aivirrne pl:Loly Aivirrne id: Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Numeros